


I Protect What's Mine

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Attempted Drugging, BAMF Tom, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Tom, Protectiveness, Sex, Smut, Soft Tom Hiddleston, Swearing, Sweet, Threats of Violence, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, attempted date rape, mentions of implied murder, smut with feeling, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Based off this lovely Anon Ask:Hey :) can you pls write about the reader going out with her friends to a really exclusive club and when she's talking to one of them some guy spikes her drink, but well the reader's mob!tom's gf and before she goes back to drinking again, he shows up and... well the rest is all up to you, I do love seeing assholes getting what they deserve :)As do I Anon. As do I. I do hope this is what you had in mind lovely.Check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiascoHave an idea for a fic? Hit me up!!As always errors are mine!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston and Female Reader, Tom Hiddleston and you
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Untouchable





	1. Chapter 1

Bodies crash together like stormy ocean waves on the dance floor while the music pounds through the air like an angry fist. She can feel the vibration of the bass in her stomach as the lights cast about the room in chaotic fashion. She sips the remains of her colorful drink at the bar, listening as best she can despite the noise, to her friends' chatter about daily life. It has been far too long since her last outing with just her closest girlfriends and she smiles and laughs with her friends as she finishes her drink before turning to face the bar to order another. They plead with her to go back onto the dancefloor one more time, but she laughs and waves them off.

Its half past midnight now, her sore feet feeling every second of how long she has been here and Tom promised he and his driver would provide her a safe ride home no matter the hour. She shoots a quick text to Tom to let him know he can pick her up anytime, her fingers dance across the keyboard in a flourish as she feels someone sidle up beside her, a little too close for comfort. 

"Buy you a drink, beautiful?" A voice asks, too close to her ear. She looks at the man, clearly lacking knowledge of 'personal bubbles' as his lips turn up into a wolfish grin. Her internal instincts are screaming a warning as she schools her face with a polite smile. She has caught him leering at her a couple times throughout the night, and it doesn't escape her notice that he clearly had been waiting all night for an opportunity to approach her to present itself. _He waited for me to be alone_ , she thinks to herself as her stomach ties itself in knots. 

"Thank you, but I have a tab set up by my boyfriend already." She replies calmly, hoping the mention of Tom will steer the stranger away from her. The fact that her drinks we're on the house all night was none of his business, but it's a clear message to back off, or so she thinks.

Unfortunately, he seems unperturbed by the information and again bends too close to her ear, his warm breath puffs against her cheek as he continues to invade her space. "Your boyfriend, huh, I don't see him anywhere. If you were my girl, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He says as he reaches behind her back, pouring a white powder into her drink before she puts her hand on him to push him out of her space.

"I've tried being polite and now I need you to fuck off in a direction of your choosing. My boyfriend will be here any second and I beg you, walk away, while you still can." She says in a matter-of-fact tone.

The creep turns toward her, in true creep fashion, to present the laced drink to her. "Come on gorgeous, just have one drink with me." He purrs as he places the drink in her hand. When his fingers brush hers, she has to swallow hard to push the bile back down where it belongs. 

She holds it in her hand and takes a step to the left, in an attempt to gain some space from him in case throwing the pinkish liquid in his face becomes necessary. Internally, she's sizing him up. He's a good six inches shorter than Tom, though he's thicker in the torso. _Tom is going to kill this fucking waste of space,_ she thinks. "This is your last chance. Leave now." She warns again.

The creep doesn't get his intended retort out before a large hand grips him by the back of his shirt and slams his back into the bar. The man lets out a strangled noise as he looks up to see a deadly looking Tom seething down at him. Tom quickly looks to her, taking the drink out of her hand to set it on the bar. A bouncer comes over right away as Tom still has the man by the shirt, holding him there like cat with a mouse. 

"Is there a problem here?" The bouncer asks, but quickly changes his tune as Tom turns to glare at him. "S-sorry Mr. Hiddleston, sir." The bouncer quickly disappears back into the crowd. The Creep's eyes widden at the utterance of Tom's last name, Tom Hiddleston, the most powerful man in the city, and the deadliest. 

Relief washes over her like a warm shower at Tom's presence. She looks to his right to see Ben coming up to stand at Tom's side. "Tom, I warned him to leave me alone, but he must be hard of hearing." She says in a calm tone. 

"I'm glad I got here when I did darling, though I know if I wasn't here you would have taken care of yourself, if not for the spiking of your drink." He says, eyes hard as diamonds as he points to the pink cup of poison.

"I was about to break his fucking nose, but I didn't to cause a scene. I was having fun before-." She points at the Creep. She turns to the Creep then smiling before addressing him. "Now that I know you spiked my drink, I'm going to break your nose anyway." She says as she cocks back before delivering a straight jab to his face. The crunching of cartilage is muffled by the music still thumping into the air of the club, the howl of pain hardly registers as it to gets swallowed by the loud bass like a hungry animal. "I want you to think about the fact I gave you a chance to walk away. You didn't listen, and boy, did you just make the worst decision of your life." She says as she shakes the pain out of her hand.

"Maybe he'd like a drink." Tom says, as he holds the pink poison meant for her up to the Creep's lips. "Drink." He snarls with venom in his eyes and murder on his mind. The creep shakes his head in an attempt to refuse the concoction. So Tom pinches both sides of the man's lips together as Ben comes around to hold him still against the bar. Tom pours the drink in the man's mouth and clasps his hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow. "You dare come into one of my establishments and attempt not only to date rape a girl, but MY Girl! I assure you, you cowardly sack of cunts, pieces of you will be scattered so far and wide, they will never find enough of you to identify. "Ben, tell Luke to pull the car around the back, so we can take this somewhere more, private."

Ben gets on his phone right away before nodding to Tom. Ben hangs up the phone before grabbing the man by the arm to walk him to the back door. The man begins to struggle in earnest, but only succeeds in receiving a sharp knee strike in the gut from Tom. Which quickly takes the fight out of the pathetic heap of a man. Luke comes in from the back and quickly assists Ben in removing the Creep from the club. 

"Are you alright darling?" He asks. His eyes are bright from the fight, but she sees the concern in them. The reality of the situation finally smacks her in the face then, _I almost got date raped tonight, if Tom hadn't-_. She jumps into his arms with an overwhelming need to feel him against her skin and keep him there. 

"I am now. Thank you. I can't believe he snuck that in my drink without me seeing." She said in disbelief. 

"I saw it just as I walked in. I'll never let anything happen to you my love. I protect what's mine. Always." He growls against her lips before stealing a soul devouring kiss that takes the breath from her lungs and sends a wave of desire to her core.

"Can Ben and Luke go on without us?" She asks.

"Yes, but is something wrong?" He asks after releasing his hold around her waist to cup her cheeks in his hands.

"No, I just wanted to take you upstairs to your office and show you what I have for you under this dress." She says with mock innocence in her eyes and a slight upturn of her lips because right now, she needs him like she needs air to breathe. His eyes dilate with want as he claims her lips with his own again before taking her hand.

"Who am I to refuse such an offer?" 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are feels and some love making because I'm a sap.
> 
> Errors are still mine.

The pulsing of the bass fades away as they reach the secured stairwell leading up to Tom's private office and bar. He leaves the lights on low before heading to pour them both a drink as she settles on the plush, oversized sofa. The reality of how dangerously wrong her night could have gone, weighs heavy like lead in her stomach. Her brain swims circles as she thinks on how Tom had handled himself and the situation. His powerful presence, strength, and his instinct to protect her had kindled a flame of desire within her which she finds somewhat embarrassing considering the seriousness of the situation.

Tom busies himself behind the bar, pouring himself a whiskey only to down it right away. He pours himself another before the burn fades. His unshakable nerves had received a thrashing tonight. The close call for the love of his life has broken something loose inside him. Unshed tears sting his eyes, as he spirals with his thoughts about how tonight could have gone so much worse. He throws back his second whiskey as he takes a calming few breaths. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he berates himself. "Darling, care for a drink?" He asks from the bar.

"Just a water, thank you." She replies softly as she slips off her black heels and setting them aside. He crosses the room swiftly, water in hand, itching to be back at her side. He sits next to her on the sofa after placing the water on the end table. She turns to him, eyes trained on his as she wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling into him so deeply she may as well climb inside his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispers against his chest, straight to his heart. 

His arms immediately wind around her back, pulling her onto his lap, leaving no space between their bodies. "My sweet girl, you have nothing to apologize for. Do you understand?" His tone is gentle, but leaves no room for argument as he rubs soothing patterns on her back while pressing light kisses into her hair. She nods while rubbing her fingertips through his hair at the back of his head, elicting a hum of appreciation from Tom. "You are courageous, beautiful, and powerful all on your own." He praises before pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. "But as long as you're mine, I'll always protect you." He breathes out before pressing his lips briefly to hers. 

Her parted lips remain close to his and they breathe each other in as if to keep a part of one another within themselves long after the moment passes. "I'll always be yours, Tom. Forever." She sighs into his mouth before pressing her lips to his, feeling his breath hitch before snaking a hand into her hair. She opens for him as he deepens the kiss, tongues waltzing in time to silent music filling them both with a sweet heat that is intoxicating. 

Her fingers work with a mind of their own as she slips his neck tie off before working the buttons of his dress shirt open, one by one. Tom reaches for the zipper on the back of her dress, his eyes lock onto hers in question. Her quiet nod the only answer he needs as he slowly unzips her dress, grazing her spine with the tips of his fingers, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Their hungry mouths crash together again and again, lest they starve without devouring each other's lips. Her hands caress and explore his solid physique as she pushes his shirt down over his shoulders. His hands leave her only long enough to rid himself of the shirt before returning to the straps of her dress, pulling at them gently. "Stand up for me love." He says.

She extricates herself from his lap, standing between his knees as she slowly pushes her dress down her hips to fall silently to the floor, leaving her in just her black lace bra and panties. He groans at the sight of her as he leans forward, reaching out a hand to lead her in a twirl, giving him a full view of her body, clad in dainty lace. "So stunning, and all mine." His voice is rough, yet gentle as it caresses her skin causing a shiver to run through her. 

"I will never tire of hearing those words from you." She admits in a low voice. Her pupils blow wide as she straddles his hips while her lips seek his once again. He gasps into her mouth while his hands reacquaint themselves with the bare flesh of her body like a long lost lover before effortlessly unhooking her bra. He slides the straps down her arms, her ample breasts moving in time with her quickening breaths. 

"I will never tire of saying it or reminding you how amazing you are." He whispers into her chest, allowing his lips and tongue sing further praises against her skin. She arches her back into his touch, clinging to his strong shoulders as he latches onto her right nipple, taking it between his teeth. Her skin flushes crimson as he turns his his attention to the left nipple, smiling to himself when pulls a delightful breathy moan from her lips. 

A squeal breaks the confines of her lungs as she finds herself with her back resting on the couch and the most powerful man in the city between her thighs. The dutiful man he his, Tom wastes no time kissing and nipping his way down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. His laves his tongue just above the waistband of the now soaked panties, before hooking his fingers and pulling them down. He kisses and nibbles his way up her inner leg, making his way to her aching sex. She plunges hungry fingers into his hair, her back bowing off the couch as he sucks a bruise into her inner thigh.

His deft fingers brush through her slick folds, and he hums in approval as she chases the feeling of his fingers with her hips. "Oh darling, is all this because of me?" 

"Yes, Tom. I need you. Please!" She begs wantonly. 

He smiles before he sucking her arousal off his index finger. "Delectable as always, love." He doesn't wait for a response as he laves his tongue in a slow and deliberate strokes through her folds before dipping into her tight channel. Her hips move without her permission while she mewls loudly at Tom's attentions. "Come for me my love." She teeters on the edge of bliss when he plunges two fingers inside her, curling them to brush the prized place within her as she falls off the edge, letting the waves of her pleasure take her under. She shudders and chants Tom's name as he watches, completely enthralled at the sight of her coming apart by his touch. "You are exquisite." He says with a low growl as he watches her come down from her high.

He reaches down, unfastening his belt and trousers in record time, as if suddenly finding the garments themselves offensive. She licks her lips at the sight of his swollen, leaking member as it springs free from the confines of his boxers. His darkened eyes lock on hers as he sheaths himself to the hilt into her wet and waiting heat causing them both to moan unabashedly. He stills, giving her a moment to adjust and willing his body back under control before setting a drawn-out, though passionate, pace. He grasps her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers while drinking in every gasp and moan coming from her mouth. A light sheen of sweat covers his skin while his hips rock into hers relentlessly as his pace hastens. Her cheeks flush scarlet, her breasts heaving as finds herself once again at the precipice of her release. He feels the fluttering walls within her tightening around him causing his thrusts to become erratic as he moans her name against her jaw. "Let go, baby. Come with me." He grits out while reaching down, pressing his thumb against the treasured pearl at the apex of her thighs, eliciting a sinful sound from deep within her as she shatters apart beneath him. He spills within her with a groan, unable to restrain himself at the overwhelming feeling of her tightly clenching walls around him.

They adjust to lay there in a tangle of limbs, unable to let each other go as she dozes on his chest while he kisses and whispers sweet utterances into her hair. They remain there, completely engrossed in one another as the sun rises over the city he controls with the woman he will do anything to keep safe.

He's got it all now, and he will do anything to keep it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the soft smut portion of our fiction. I would very much like to write more Mob!Tom in the future, especially with more spice. The soft smut in this seemed important, as a friend pointed out, the events in chapter 1 certainly would have shaken them up. As always be sure to leave a comment!  
> Have an idea for a fic? Hit me up on Tumblr @Poetic-Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I think I will do a smut chapter 2 to this at some point!!!!!!!  
> Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
